


I don't deserve you

by HannaKay



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 08:46:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9713963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HannaKay/pseuds/HannaKay
Summary: A knock on the door and Stiles open it up to meet a pair of green wet doe eyes, her face is red probably by the cold outside. He ask her with worry in his voice "Lydia, are you okay? What happened?" She wipe the tears on her cheeks...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Something I got inspired by a youtube video and had to write it down. Enjoy!

A knock on the door and Stiles open it up to meet a pair of green wet doe eyes, her face is red probably by the cold outside. He ask her with worry in his voice "Lydia, are you okay? What happened?" She wipe the tears on her cheeks and soon Malia is next to him at the door. "Hi Lydia, are you okay?"  
Lydia sigh, she didn't know he had company, she turn away and start walking down the porch when Stiles grab her arm, "Lydia wait!" Malia look at Stiles and walk past them, "I was just on my way anyway."  
Lydia don't know what was happening, why was Malia leaving? She turn around to meet Stiles golden brown worried eyes and he puts his hand on her back and lead her inside.  
Lydia stop in the hallway and she's shaking, probably from the cold, it was late autumn outside but she had left her coat at Jackson's house when she rushed out and started running down the street to end up at Stiles door, the only one she actually wanted to see and talk to after what she'd just witness at Jackson's house.  
Stiles closes the door. He walk around her and put his hands on her shoulders and hunch down to her, "What happened?"  
Lydia, with trembling voice whispers, "I walked in on him..." Stiles looks confused, "On who? Jackson?" Lydia nods her head, "He and Amber... they where in his bed and..." Stiles hushes her, he doesn't want to know what she saw, and he embraces her into a hug. Lydia's hands over her face against his chest, somehow she felt like she could really let everything out with him.  
They stand in his hallway, him holding her and she crying out the last few tears in her eyes.  
After a while she slowly pushes her head up towards him and put her arms around his waist. He whispers in her ear, "He's a jerk, you deserves a lot better then him. If he doesn't see how great you are then he doesn't deserve you."  
Lydia grab his shirt between her fingers, he was totally right, he always was but somehow she always forgave or went back to this jerk every time he did something to hurt her, and every time Stiles was there to pick her up and put her together for Jackson to break apart again.  
She softly whispers into his shoulder, "Do I really deserve a better guy than Jackson?" Stiles pulls back and brush a lock of hair from her face, "Lydia, you're the most beautiful and smart girl I know. You deserve a guy who treat you right and would give you the world."  
She look into his soft gently eyes, "Someone like you?"  
Stiles is taken a back by her words, he had always had a crush on her, ever since they where kids but he always thought she never go for him.  
But now when she actually said it he wasn't ready at all so he just froze to the floor and stair'd at her.  
Lydia can't figure out what he's thinking, maybe she shouldn't have said that. He was probably gonna end up with a great girl and she would probably end up forgiving Jackson once again.  
She turned to the door but before she could open it he grabbed her and turned her around, "Lydia, don't go!"  
And then he kissed her, Lydia flew back by the kiss but somehow it felt right so her hands wandered up behind his neck and he pulled her in closer with the hand behind her back and the other one softly stocking her cheek.  
All of a sudden she had forgotten why she was there and all she could think of why she hadn't realised that Stiles was the guy she always wanted, a guy who made her laugh, made her feel good about herself, he knew everything about her and he was the first one to point out that she was smart.  
Stiles couldn't believe he was kissing Lydia and she kissed him back. Lydia was the girl he compared every other girls to and no one measured up to her.  
They slowly pull away and Lydia bit her lower lip when their eyes meet. Stiles is breathing heavy and he swallows a lump in his throat when Lydia looks at him.  
They stair at each other for a few quiet moments until Lydia clears her throat, "eh.. Why did you do that?"  
Stiles wander with his eyes over her face while he figures out what to say, "I... I don't know... I..." Lydia sigh and nod her head, "Okay...." She turns again to the door and Stiles lay his hand on her shoulder, "Lydia wait..." She turns towards him, "What Stiles?" She growls at him, "I'm in love with you!" he blurs out and Lydia gets taken a back by his words.  
Stiles froze once again to the floor, why did he blur that out? Now she's gonna walk out of his life forever.  
But she's just standing there, against the door.  
They stair at each other once again in silence and Lydia realises that she actually all this time had feelings for him but she never thought she'd deserve him, he was to good for her. She brushed her hair over her shoulder and a small smile left her mouth. Stiles finally smiled back at her and she walked closer to him and grabbed his hand in hers, "Stiles, I love you too!" and then she kissed him again.


End file.
